La idea de Tyson
by Once L
Summary: Había algo que tanto Kai como Tala deseaban evitar. Y más, si venía de la mente de Tyson. - One shot. TxK.


**† ****LA IDEA DE TYSON †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **La Comunidad de Crack & Roll.

**Reto: **Fiesta.

**Fandom: **Bey Blade.

**Pairing****:** TalaxKai.

**Género:** Humor, General, ¿Romance?

**Rating:** M

**Advertencias:** Insinuación de Shonen Ai, AU.

**Resumen: **_Había algo que tanto Kai como Tala deseaban evitar. Y más, si venía de la mente de Tyson._

**Disclaimer:** _Bey Blade _no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, Takao Aoki_,_ al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**26/08/09**_

**Capitulo 1- ****Preparativos.  
**

- ¡¿Sí?! –cuestionó con cierta molestia Tala al sentir la presencia de alguien en el mismo sitio por largos segundos, girándose y encontrándose con alguien que ciertamente no se esperaba.- ¿Kai?

Llamó con duda, reflejándose en su tono y ceja alzada al verle ahí, bajo el marco de la puerta y sin decir nada hasta que el aludido pareció reaccionar.

- ¿Sí? –dijo por fin, entrando de una vez por todas a la habitación del ruso en el hospital.

- ¿Qué haces... aquí? –e inclusive dejó de guardar sus cosas en su valija, viendo como se recargaba en una de las paredes.

- ¿Yo? Nada, sólo vine a acompañarte. –explicó con su voz neutra, cruzando tranquilamente sus brazos ante su mirada.

- ¿A acompañarme? –repitió Tala, frunciéndose su ceño antes de agregar.- Por si no lo sabes, Kai... me han dado de alta. ¿Cómo es que vienes tú a... "acompañarme" cuando ya me voy?

Su voz llevó cierto reproche, arrogancia y sobre todo burla. Porque claro, estaba en perfectas condiciones y su estilo ruso no desaparecía ni aunque estuviera en coma. Bueno, quizás en esa situación, _sí_, pero fue inevitable, maldición.

Aunque también... existía la posibilidad –y muy alta, por cierto- de que el ruso-japonés sólo se estuviera burlando de él, porque obvio, llevaba en su sangre la mitad de descendencia rusa, lo cual le daba las características que muchas veces lo hacían tan altanero y molesto como... Bryan Kuznetzov, señores. ¿Pues en quién habían pensado, eh? Él no era _así_.

Pero como Kai _sí_ podía ser así –mucho peor, la verdad- era que le miraba de ese modo tan... desconfiado y a la expectativa de algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer o decir ante la situación en la que había estado.

Y no es como si se avergonzara o le importara demasiado que después de comprobar con sus propios ojos que Bega, -Boris- habían desaparecido y dejado de ser un peligro para el mundo entero, el señor Dickenson se empeñara a llevarlo de regreso al hospital para que lo revisaran, descansara y se recuperara por completo a pesar de que él se sentía como nuevo después de salir del coma.

Así que hasta hora –después de una eternidad- había sido dado de alta como el Señor Dickenson esperaba, por lo que guardaba sus pertenencias para marcharse de una vez. ¿Que qué haría después de eso? Ya lo vería después, primero, saber el verdadero motivo por el que lo había ido a _visitar_ Kai.

La pregunta del líder de los Blitzkreig seguía en el aire, su mirada sobre él también. Así que el bicolor abrió la boca, terminando con el breve silencio que se hizo.

- Quiero decir... –se corrigió enseguida al notar el tono y las intensiones que el pelirrojo tenía, tomando una pose de completa autosuficiente.- Que vine a decirte que Tyson y los demás quieren verte en el... dojo.

La última palabra le costó más dificultad de la que había pensado, muy posiblemente, por las imágenes que aparecieron en su mente.

- _Sería buena idea que..._

-_ Les gustará._

- ¿Verme? ¿Y cómo para qué, eh? –la ceja de Tala volvió a alzarse, dándose vuelta para terminar de guardar sus cosas, mientras que Kai le escuchó a lo lejos.- Si no mal recuerdo, ayer mismo estuvieron aquí armando su alboroto y ahora resulta que quieren verme cómo si no lo hubieran hecho en... ¿Qué? ¿Diez años?

El sarcasmo prevaleciendo como siempre. No obstante, la atención del ruso se detuvo en Kai, notándolo más callado que de costumbre.

- ¿Kai? –dijo, atrayendo su atención. Y al ver sus ojos, supo que algo estaba pasando. Hiwatari estaba más que ido.- ¿Hay algo que... no me estés diciendo?

Ante la pregunta formulada por el líder de su ex equipo en el tercer campeonato mundial dio un leve brinco, abriéndose sus ojos con algo de sorpresa.

_¿Desde cuando Tala sabía leerlo entre líneas?_

- Nada. Podríamos... –después de entrecerrar brevemente sus ojos dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él, mirándolo fijamente antes de continuar con sus palabras.- ¿Esperar el refrigerio? –concluyó en voz baja, apareciendo una leve sonrisa, a su _peculiar_ estilo, por supuesto.

Los ojos de Ivanov se abrieron más grandes en sorpresa, resoplando por lo bajo antes de darle la espalda.

_¿Y es que qué podía hacer él, Kai Hiwatari, para retrasar su destino hacia la "fiesta" que estaría esperándolos cuando llegaran a casa de Tyson?_

Porque sí. Una fiesta en "_honor"_ a la recuperación de Tala y la derrota de Boris era la que se había estado organizando y afinando en las últimas horas, suponiendo que a estas horas ya casi estaría terminado los últimos preparativos, iniciando ésta en cuanto ellos y los Bega blades –que también habían sido invitados esa mañana- llegaran a casa de Tyson.

Al cual por cierto, le daban ganas de estrangular o algo, pues había sido la mente "maestra" que se le había ocurrido tal locura, la noche anterior.

Aún podía escuchar las palabras que había dicho de repente.

- _¿Y sí hacemos una fiesta para celebrar el fracaso de Boris y al mismo tiempo, que Tala mañana sale del hospital?_

Pero lo peor no había sido eso sino que en cuestión de segundos la propuesta ya estaba siendo evaluada por los demás G Revolutions, a excepción de él que había gruñido en cuando Kinomiya había pronunció la palabra _"Celebrar"_, farfullando por lo bajo ante la emoción y alegría que los demás expresaron.

- _¿Una fiesta?_ –musitó Kenny, analizando la proposición.

- _Sería una buena idea._ –secundó emocionada Hilary, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- _Hn._

Incluso Ray y Max asintieron al mismo tiempo, sonriendo entre ellos.

- _Entonces avisémosle a los demás._ –dijo por último Tyson, contagiándolos aún más con su entusiasmo.

- _¡Sí!_ –dijeron al unísono, alzando su puño cerrado con energía.

A la mañana siguiente y siendo aún muy temprano, se encontró con la _noticia_ de que ya no podría seguir durmiendo, a pesar de que fueran las 6:45 a.m., y que definitivamente ya no estaba el solo.

- _¡Vamos, Kai, ya levántate!_

- _Hay mucho que hacer hoy, dormilón._

Sí. Efectivamente esas habían sido Emily y Mariah, que en esos momentos se llevaban algunas cajas.

- ¿Pero qué...? –habían sido sus palabras, despeinándose aún más el cabello para después levantarse.

Cosa que deseó no haberlo hecho, ya que estaba atestada de bey-luchadores por _aquí_ y bey-luchadores por _allá_.

En el pasillo se encontró a Raúl y a Julia –llevando algunas cajas con ropa, manteles y demás-, a algunos miembros del Batallón Barthez –ayudando a Hilary y Max- e inclusive se encontró afuera del baño a Bryan y Spencer, los cuales le habían sonreído con arrogancia, continuando con sus tareas que tenían asignadas.

_¿Pero qué era lo que estaba pasando en esa casa?_

Se preguntó con molestia, tratando de encontrar una explicación que justificara incluso, la presencia de los dos rusos.

_¿Tan maravillosa y genial había sido la idea de Tyson cómo para que Kuznetzov y Spencer estuvieran ayudando en la celebración por venir? _

Algo raro debería de estar pasando ahí, no había otra explicación. Claro que no había podido indagar mucho en la cuestión pues las discusiones, peleas y demás se hicieron presente, alterando el carácter y la templanza de los bey-luchadores que en más de una ocasión habían terminado arreglando las cosas en el plato en el patio trasero de atrás, volviendo con mejor humor –y fuerzas renovadas- para terminar con sus deberes.

Cosa que molestaba aún más a Kai, pues a cada hora que pasaba la dichosa fiesta estaba más cerca, así como su confirmación.

Si los chicos querían celebrar _"algo"_, en _"honor"_ a alguien y de la noche a la mañana.

_¿Entonces por qué no el funeral de Tyson__, o de alguien... más?_

El ruso-japonés estaba más que seguro de que _eso_ sería más _"divertido"_ y sobre todo, calmado. Qué mejor que llanto en lugar de molestas risas.

Pero no. La dichosa fiesta seguía en píe, a pesar de encontrarse todos con ciertos _"percances"_ que Kai había estado seguro que cancelarían sin más la celebración, resultando lo contrario y siguiendo todos –excepto él- con más entusiasmo que antes.

Ni siquiera porque a Lee se le había atorado la cabeza entre un peldaño y otro de la escalera portátil que llevaba y había estado ahí como hora y media, o porque Hilary patinara y después resbalara por uno de los pasillos encerados terminando sentada en una silla –gritando ordenes- a causa de la torcedura de tobillo que había sufrido, y ya ni se diga de la cubeta llena de herramientas que cayó del techo noqueando y dejando a un inconsciente Gary por un par de horas.

Y no sólo eso. Los aperitivos que habían pedido ya no servían, el pastel de tres niveles que tanto esfuerzo les había costado a las chicas se había quemado por completo, llenando toda la casa de un humo tan negro que amenazaba con asfixiarlos y mandarlos al mismo hospital donde estaba el ruso oji-violeta.

Y aún así, todos seguían adelante después de sacudirse, atenderse las heridas, limpiar de nuevo la casa y hasta volver a cocinar. Todo fuera por su _bendita_ fiesta.

Se repetía Kai. Disipando los recuerdos que había vivido desde que se había despertado ese día.

Pero parecía que no había marcha atrás, nada que pudiera disculparlo; ni siquiera Tala parecía querer cooperar con él pues se había rehusado a esperar por el postre, _-¡Diablos!_- había exclamado Hiwatari para sí mismo al verle salir por la puerta de la que había sido su habitación por casi dos semanas.

Quizás si le hubiera explicado la situación –el infierno que les esperaría apenas y pusieran un pie dentro- hasta hubiera accedido a esperar por el té y hasta la cena, y sino era mucha molestia, hasta por el desayuno también. Pero se había quedado callado, y ahora resultaba que a las… 6:07 p.m. ya se encontraban fuera de la casa de Tyson, atrayendo algo su atención.

- _¡Vamos pónganse todos en sus sitios! ¡Ya no deben de tardar!_

Había sido la voz –el grito- de Hilary, posiblemente pidiéndoles a todos que dejaran de jugar, bromear o hasta comer en el caso de Tyson y Daichi, sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos llegaran.

- _¿Y yo les puedo cantar en cuanto lleguen?_

-_ ¡No! ¡Ming Ming no __cantará__ nada!_ –le _dijo_ la castaña.

- _¡¿Pero…?!_

_- ¡Sí,__ sí! ¡Que Ming Ming cante! _-se escuchó después._  
_

_- ¡No, jefe, imposible! ¡No!_

_- ¡Suficiente, cállense todos y tomen sus puestos!_

Fue Julia quién gritó esta vez, comenzando nuevas disputas.

- ¿Q-qué se supone que es… "eso"? –preguntó un confundido pelirrojo, mirando a su acompañante aún en la calle.

- Una doble fiesta. –dijo cansado y hasta suspirando Kai, queriendo evitar eso de cualquier forma.- Por haber vencido a Boris y por tu recuperación. –le aclaró, escuchando nuevos gritos.

- _¡Muchachos, ya! _–seguía diciendo Julia, notándose en su tono la desesperación que sentía.- _¡Tyson, les dije que ya! _

Sin querer escuchar más de esos gritos y sombrerazos haya adentro, el ruso regresó tras sus pasos, deteniéndose de repente.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué me estás siguiendo, Kai? –su mirada violeta se encontró con la otra.

- No pensarás que entraré solo a ese sitio ¿o sí? –sus ojos se entrecerraron brevemente, dejando escapar un pequeño bufido.

_Demasiado ruido, alegría y sobresaltos para él. _

- No, pero... no tienes a donde ir. Eso irá para largo. –apuntó tranquilamente, irguiéndose un poco y cruzando sus brazos a mitad de la calle.

- Por eso compartirás tu habitación de hotel conmigo, ¿verdad? –una sonrisa intencionada adornó sus labios.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Ni en broma! ¡No, lo siento! ¡Pero no, Kai!–se rehusó contundente Tala, entrecerrando sus ojos.

- ¿No? –por lo que el aludido se hizo el ofendido.- Pensé que éramos un equipo y... –fueron interrumpidas sus palabras.

- ¿Y sobre todo _tú_ y _yo_, no? –le ironizó éste con descaro.

- No nos llevamos tan… mal. –apuntó Kai, encogiéndose de hombros muy al estilo de Bryan.

- _¡Tyson! ¡Qué la comida se servirá después, qué dejes ahí! ¡Daichi, tú también deja!_

Aquel grito de la castaña y las quejas –posiblemente por un coscorrón que recibieron de las demás chicas- atrajeron la atención de ambos, una vez más, mirándose después entre ellos.

- Bien... –resopló el ruso.- Pero dormirás en el sillón. –le aclaró enseguida, retomando su camino para irse muy lejos de ahí.

A los segundos el bicolor le alcanzó, mirándole de reojo y con presunción le dijo.

- ¿Y eso, Tala? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de algo? –apropósito hizo una pausa, atrayendo por completo su atención-. ¿Crees que podría pasar "algo" si los dos dormimos en la misma cama? –su ceja y media sonrisa revelaron su intensión al estilo ruso.

- No lo sé, Kai. ¿Dímelo, tú? –semblante y expresión que también aparecieron en él, entrecerrando con presunción sus ojos.

- ¡Hmf! –ante lo cual rió el aludido, continuando el resto de su camino en silencio.

Cualquier cosa era preferible a asistir a un intento de seudo fiesta, que más bien se convertiría en el ojo de un huracán que acarrearía muchos problemas y sobre todo, victimas; y de las cuales ni Tala ni Kai estaban dispuestos a sobrellevarlo si es que podían evitar esa tormenta por las buenas.

Así que a lo que ellos respectaba, la "_fiesta"_ podía iniciar, continuar y terminar cuando fuera, pero eso sí, sin sus presencias, muchas gracias.

**Fin.

* * *

**

¡Ah! ¡Estoy triste! ToT

¡No alcancé a subirlo antes de que cerraran el reto! T.T

¡Buaaa! T-T

¡Injusticia de la vida! T.T


End file.
